Shattered Heart
by warriorhalfblood
Summary: Annabeth leaves Camp Half-Blood to FRANCE. When she returns secretly, she finds a lot of things had changed. Rated T and sorry if thered another story called "Shattered Hearts, because i made that one too. And i had to publish it.


Shattered Hearts Warriorhalfblood

Annabeth P.O.V.

Tears stung my eyes. The fact that I was leaving permanently still struck me like a huuge rock. Especially that I was leaving Percy. Now, I know you might say, "Oh but you live in California, you're already away from him!" Yeah, BIG difference. That was in the U.S.A.

I was moving to _France_. I don't know why. Why not move to England, so I don't have to learn french, why not move at all? I don't know… BLAME MY FATHER! It was his idea to move to France! Him being a Doc. And all, you would think he could use his brain!

Percy walked in. I saw his eyes were red and puffy. "Annabeth… I'll never find anyone like you." That's when I actually starting sobbing. "Percy, I cant leave, I just can't!" I whimpered. Grover, Nico, and Rachel walked into the cabin.

My siblings all left the cabin for me and my friends to be alone. "Annabeth!" Grover panted. "I'm glad we caught you!" "Yeah." Nico agreed. "We wanted to say our last good-byes!" Rachel explained.

Nico took out a video camera, and pressed the record button. "Everyone say hi and bye!" he managed to say through tears. I put my hand up to wave, and they all did they same. "Future Annabeth, if you're watching this, don't lose hope, you _will_ return." Rachel said.

I glanced over to see Rachel with a far-away stare in her green eyes. She was having a vision. A little flare of hope sprang in my heart. "I hope I'll return." I admitted. Then I heard honking in the distance. "That's probably my dad. See you guys." I cried. I hugged Percy tightly.

We locked eyes, and kissed. We probably kissed a while, because Grover had to break us up. I all hugged them one last time, and left Camp Half-Blood. "wait!" Nico called. I turned around. "What?" I sniffled. "Take this." I looked at a crumpled ace of hearts card. "Umm, thanks?" I murmured. "It's a magic card. To activate it, say a loved ones name." I decided to try. "_Athena_." I breathed.

The card glowed green. I saw Percy sitting in the Poseidon cabin, sobbing. "The card will show you what is happening, where you ask." Nico whispered. "Can Percy hear me?" I asked. He blinked. "Of course." With that, I left the camp. I saw my dad. My step-mother and my dad were recently divorced, so the car wasn't full.

"Hey." My dad greeted me. I decided to play "The silent treatment." Truth is, I'll _never_ forgive my dad for this. _Never_

The Airport:

It was cramped. Full. The food was horrible! And I'm not lying. The food was crap. Moldy bread with weird cheese that smelled weird. I heard the intercom come on._ "Now boarding flight 92 to France." _

"Oh great." I spat. "Goodbye Percy, I love you." Was the last thing I said in NY.

The Plane:

It was a nice plane ride. Comfy seats, good food. TVs on the back of each seat. I wasn't really entertained. The movies stunk. They were things like, Princess Pony find Her True Love! Or The Life Study Of Apes. Which, my father drooled over. The plane ride was only 5 hours.

By now, we were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. I opened my shade. Then I saw a flying horse! "Blackjack." I laughed. "Goodbye to you too." Then I closed the shade, and went to sleep.

I awoke. _Oh no. Don't tell me I have to go to the bathroom! I hate bathrooms on planes! _ But I really had to go the bathroom! I Stepped over my sleeping (And drooling) father. I opened a bathroom door.

"Uck, I hate this!" The bathroom smelled… weird, lets keep it at that. And it had weird sounds too. I slowly opened the toilet seat. And well… lets skip this part, ok? I opened the door, wheezing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we advise you put on you seatbelts, there is turbulence."_ I felt the plane going up and down, and I had to get back to my seat, fast! I raced down the rows, and their soap operas.

I finally got to mine. As a matter of fact, I was looking right at my dad. The plane lurched up and down. I fell to the ground, bumping my head badly. Everything went black…

**If you want me to continue, please review. Good reviews only!**


End file.
